The Brum Saga
by LordFrieza
Summary: What if 16 had defeated Cell but there was something much worse waiting for earth. Will the Z fighters be able to handle it?
1. Default Chapter

The Brum Saga  
  
(This Fan Fiction takes place after the fight between Cell and Android 16. Of course I changed things around a little. Such has 16 destroying Cell during their battle.)  
16 breathed heavily. He had barely managed to get 17 out of harms way before Cell could absorb him. In those few seconds 16 had unleashed the Hells Flash again. This close the blast pushed Cell into a mountain and began causing him to completely be destroyed. Soon Cell was little more than a memory. 18 and 17 looked 16. Their friend looked different. He stumbled over a little and set down. They walked closer to him.  
  
"16 you did it! You beat that freak! I had my doubts that you where really that strong. But now with you no one can even touch us." 17 said to him  
  
"17 I'm damaged internally. But it is not normal damaging. I feel empty.." 16 replied.  
  
"Why should you feel empty 16? He would have killed you and absorbed but 17 and I." 18 asked and told him.  
  
"I don't like the way that made me feel. It has left me empty. Like all of my emotions are numb." 16 answered  
  
"16 all it is. It is just pity talking. You feel bad for killing Cell because he was weaker than you. It's not something to feel sorry for. Cell was designed to kill. He was going to kill everyone and everything. Including the earth and the animals you seem to care about." 18 answered has she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
16 stood up and looked at Tien. He walked a little closer and then shook his head.  
  
"Go and tell the others that Cell is dead. He has been destroyed." 16 shouted to him.  
  
"He's stronger than Piccolo was. I bet that he is stronger than Goku is right now. I hope that he doesn't decide to be one of the bad guys." Tien thought to himself has he flew toward Kami's lookout.  
  
Once Tien reached the lookout he looked at everyone. Goku was looking surprised.  
  
"Tien what happened to Cell? I can't sense him any more." Goku asked.  
  
"Goku, Cell is dead. The big android killed him. I don't know how but he finished him off. It was really incredible!" Tien said sounding a little excited.  
  
"So Cell is dead.. What about the androids? Are they still going to cause trouble like Trunks said that they would?" Goku asked  
  
"I don't think so. The big one seemed pretty upset about killing Cell even though it was for his friends. I don't think that he likes the idea of killing." Tien said.  
  
"So what do we do now dad?" Gohan asked.  
  
Goku looked at Gohan and shrugged his shoulders. He had expected to have fought Cell. To pay him back for all that he had done. Instead one of the androids did it for him. He leaned back. All that looked at him could tell that he still seemed troubled.  
  
"Goku what is it?" Tien asked.  
  
"I still feel something.. I can't explain it. But it is defiantly something else. Something else that is just has evil has Cell was. And it is still out there. It feels like it is here but not here. I can't explain it." Goku said.  
  
"I feel it too Dad." Gohan said has he looked up at the sky.  
  
Outside of the Earth's gravitational hold a small rectangle craft floated. It seemed hidden by staying near the shadow that Mars gave off. Inside of the craft four cryogenic pods laid each holding their cargo. The craft was created by earth technology as was the inhabitants of the cryo pods. The inside of the craft has a small design. It was a phoenix with its feet holding a broken world. This was the logo of a doctor who's genius was greater than Gero's. But this doctor set his sights higher than that of Gero. Where Gero simply wanted to control the world this doctor wanted to control the entire Galaxy. His desires for this lead him to build his creations.  
  
Each of the beings in the cryo pods was a form of Cyborg and genetic enhancements that the world had never seen. Only one of them was human. The three others where both alien in their origins even the doctor that had turned them into his weapons didn't know their birth planet. The lab had remained dormant for nearly 50 years. Only when Cell had begun collecting Bio Extract did it start up. It monitored the power levels of those on earth and found the levels of Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin to be the highest. The pods began to open.  
  
The first to step out was a small man. He was no bigger than Krillin. But a fiery aura seemed to surround him. The creature stretched and yawned. It looked at the other pods opening and saw the others step out. Inside of it's now altered mind it recognized them. Juggernaut was the second largest of them. Of course it was the strongest has well. But strength without much of a mind was useless. Next was Mammoth. Mammoth was the creation of the good doctors that looked to be a very obese man. But his speed and agility was amazing. However Mammoth was plagued with constant hunger. Of course the last up and out was the doctor's first creation. X was strong and didn't think like the rest of them. His mind was his own but he did his job.  
  
The rest of them looked at Inferno.  
  
"Inferno where is Dr. Willard?" X asked  
  
"I care not. The doctor is dead. He would not have lived long enough to see us awaken." Inferno answered.  
  
X looked at the creature. Inferno was the only other one with much of a mind. But he was completely insane. He loved violence for the sure joy of it. And from what he could gather the reason they where resurrected was because there had been a creature on earth with the base power of Inferno. Of course that is only his base power. At full power Inferno would have been 30 times stronger than that creature. Still if something that strong was on earth then they had to seek out any others that might be has strong and destroy them. Well the others did. X could care less. Since the good doctor was dead he had no intention of doing that.  
  
"We should go." Juggernaut finally said.  
  
X looked at him.  
  
"If you where any smarter I believe that you could pass has a simpleton." X said  
  
"You no make fun of me!" Juggernaut shouted has he tried to Punch X.  
X simply dodged him and used Juggernaut's own force to throw him into the wall. He looked at the others.  
  
"Do what you want. I don't care. After fighting that last species I found out that I have a past. All of you can live as kings or die has servants. I honestly don't care. I'm going to go and find out about myself. And if any of you try to screw with me. I swear that I will kill you." X said has he used the instant transmission ability. They all watched him.  
  
"How he do that?" Juggernaut asked.  
  
Inferno looked at him and shook his head.  
  
"He absorbed the ability when he killed the Yarbat. Remember when we found them on that mining colony. X killed several and got that ability from them." Inferno said.  
  
"Mammoth hungry!" Mammoth shouted.  
  
"Let's go to that planet and eat all of it." Inferno said has they powered up and began to leave the lab. 


	2. Remembering

X appeared on the planet near the place where Dr. Willard's earth lab had been. To him it all looked the same. The same ice covered mountains, and the same species of birds going about their own business. To him it was has if he had never left, but internal time system let him know that over 50 years had passed. Of course the biggest threat on earth at that time was Roshi a master of martial arts. But the old man was most likely dead or too old to even fight so there would be no need to worry about him. X caught himself going over the programs that Dr. Willard had placed in him and forced himself to stop.  
  
"That damned mad man. I have no need for all of this useless information." X thought to himself.  
  
He walked a little ways and tried to remember more about himself. Slowly he remembered a crash. He had been in some kind of a crash. He thought about it and remembered the area. How it was not far from the labs. Once the picture was clear in his mind he used the instant transmission and appeared there. He looked at what he had crashed in. It was a small ship that could hold about four people. There where no skeletons there or anything else that would indicate that others had crashed with him.  
  
"Something is missing. But what. what is it that I am trying to remember? There was someone else but whom?" He said to himself.  
  
Has if it had waited for him the ship began to activate upon hearing his voice. The scanners picked him up and brought up his vital signs. He walked closer and noticed that it brought up what he was.  
  
"Royal Guard to Princess Kantana life signs normal. Computer is reading abnormal enhancements to genetic structure. Guard please place right hand on console." It told him.  
  
X did as the computer told him and some of his memories came back to him. He could see his father shouting that he was proud of him and then of the crash. He could see the Princess brace herself for the crash and then he saw Willard. The man dragged off the princess and came back for him. After that his own memories flooded back to him. He remembered Willard cutting him open. He remembered what he was, but the only thing he couldn't remember was his name. He stood there knowing that Princess Kantana might still be in Willard's earth lab. If so then he needed to get to her. He started to leave when the ship beeped again. He walked over to it and looked at the screen.  
  
"Computer is reading three other life forms entering planet's atmosphere. Ship also reading Brum ship less than four light years from this position." It said to him  
  
"Damn it!" He thought  
  
X had dealt with the Brum before. An entire species of warriors that was really nothing more than cut throats they where the most powerful of any species that he had come across. Mostly they stuck to their own end of the universe unless someone was willing to pay their leader enough to make them come out and do some dirty job for them. X remembered when he and the other creations of Dr. Willard fought them. Once there had been twelve of them. But their numbers where cut down to four after encountering the Brum. They had been lucky enough that it was only a small ship containing six Brum mercenaries. The ship had been destroyed and the Brum killed before they could call back to their home world to tell what happened.  
  
Near where Cell had been killed at 16 watched 17 and 18 has they argued about where to go now. 18 wanted to go and find some better clothes. 17 wanted to go and find another car. This time he wanted a sport car that would be more fun to drive than the delivery truck he had been stuck with earlier. 16's head turned toward the north and he stood up.  
  
"16 what is?" 18 asked has she noticed their silent friend looking toward the north  
  
"My scanners are picking up a large power source toward the north. It is nearly 80 times stronger than Cell was." 16 replied  
  
"16 you have to be malfunctioning. Nothing can be that strong. Not even Cell would have been that strong if he would have absorbed us. Why that would be something strong enough to destroy and entire Galaxy." 17 replied  
  
"I know what I am scanning and I am not malfunctioning." 16 answered  
  
"Then what is it?" 18 asked  
  
"I do not know. It is some thing that Dr. Gero never encountered before. This is no species that he has in our data banks." 16 answered.  
  
"I want to see it then." 17 said has he smiled.  
  
16 looked at 17 and shook his head.  
  
"That is unadvisable. Since this being is stronger than I am I can not promise that I will be able to protect the both of you." 16 told him  
  
"16 you worry too much. We can't even be sensed by other beings. Gero saw to that." 18 said to him.  
  
"That did not stop Cell from finding you. Nor did it stop him from nearly absorbing you." 16 replied to her.  
  
For a moment they looked at him and then they shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"Fine you don't have to go." 17 said has he took off.  
  
18 looked at 16 and smiled for a moment. She then took off behind 17. 16 watched them both. To him they where like his brother and sister. So letting them get hurt wasn't an option for him. He sighed has he followed them.  
  
"I know that I am going to regret this." 16 thought to him self. 


End file.
